Memories Forgotten
by ananova
Summary: Post manga. Inuyasha suffers a head injury and loses part of his memory. Will he get it back? How will this affect his relationship with Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am not making any money from this.

This story takes place after the manga ends. Kagome has returned to the past after three years to be with Inuyasha. They are now married and she is training to be a miko. Miroku and Sango are married with three children, twin girls and a baby boy. Kohaku roams the countryside with Kirara as a youkai Taijiya. Rin lives with Kaede and Sesshomaru visits every now and then. Inuyasha and Miroku make a living by traveling to nearby villages and dealing with youkai threats.

I have seen a few fics where either Kagome or Inuyasha temporarily lose their memories but I have never seen one like this. I should be working on Difference but right now I am happy to have the muse to write anything so I am working on various one-shots and short stories at the moment. I hope you enjoy this. It practically wrote itself. Usually I have to plan things out in advance on several pages of notebook, but this story I just began typing. When I went back to edit it, there were very few places that needed anything added. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the path as two men walked down it, laden with packages. A person who didn't know them would be surprised to see the two walking peacefully together, bantering back and forth, and would be further surprised to learn that the two were best friends as they couldn't be more different.

The man on the left wore the robes of a Buddhist monk or a houshi. His black hair was tied at the nape of his neck and earrings adorned each ear. In one hand he carried a Buddhist shakujo, a golden staff with several loose rings that jingled as he moved. In the other arm he held a single barrel containing rice. He regarded his companion with a friendly, yet satisfied look. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

His companion snorted. "I still say you cheated them. And why am I carrying three barrels, while you only have the one."

The second man was dressed entirely in red, with a little white peaking out from underneath. His appearance would have given many others pause. His long silver hair flowed freely down his back and his golden eyes were alert for any danger. A necklace of beads and fangs lay around his neck. As stated, he carried three large barrels to his companion's one. A sword was tucked into his obi, while his feet remained bare. Atop his head was his most attention-grabbing feature, a pair of dog ears that twitched, alerting him to every sound. A keen observer would also note his fangs and the fingers tipped with deadly claws.

"Now Inuyasha, it was a fair price and one they could easily afford. Besides we have others we must think of, more mouths to feed than just the two of us." A sly smile formed on the houshi's lips. "You should know that by now, my friend."

"Keh." Inuyasha allowed a slight smile to tug at his lips as he thought of who awaited him at home. Glancing around he realized that they were nearly back to the village and became eager to reach it. "Come on bouzu, I want to get home before sunset. Move your ass, Miroku."

The two bantered back and forth for a few moments as they hurried down the road. Suddenly Inuyasha paused, instantly on alert. His ears twitched this way and that and he took a few deep sniffs before growling. He placed his burden on the ground, one hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.

Miroku had also paused when his friend did and adjusted the grip on his staff as he looked around warily. "What is it?"

"Oni" was the terse reply as Inuyasha readied himself for a fight. He growled as he stared at the direction he could hear the crashing noises coming from. And so close to the village too, he could see the fields of the village in the distance. "Damn it. I don't need this right now" he muttered. He had been so eager to get back home. He swore the oni was going to pay for delaying him.

Miroku quickly set down his barrel as well, one hand reaching into his robes for some ofuda. He looked up as a towering figure came crashing out from between two trees.

"Hehehe" the large red figure leered at them, drool dripping from its gaping mouth. "I eat well tonight" it said as it lifted its large club.

"Keh! That's what you think" Inuyasha snarled as he launched himself at the youkai. "You miserable excuse for a youkai, how dare you come into MY forest?" One swift punch knocked the oni into a tree but it quickly recovered.

"Hanyou" he spat. "You pay for that. I make your death painful." It picked up its club and charged.

"Feh, I've heard that before." Inuyasha grasped the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it, allowing the sword to transform into the giant fang that was its true form. "But I'm in a hurry and don't have time to play with you now. So I'm gonna make this fast. Kaze no Kizu!" He swung the sword, releasing the energy wave on the unsuspecting oni. Inuyasha then re-sheathed Tessaiga, satisfied that the attack had done its job.

The oni ran right into the attack and disintegrated with a roar of pain. However, as the energy reached him he released his grip on his club, allowing it to fly off in the direction he had been swinging it.

As the oni disintegrated, Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. "Let's go bouzu." He was eager to be on his way.

Miroku glanced at his friend in bemusement that quickly turned to shocked horror as he saw the danger too late. "Look out!"

At the warning Inuyasha tensed and began to move but it was too late. The oni's club struck him full on, crashing down on his head. Pain exploded in his head, then everything went dark.

Miroku hurried to his friend's side, worried when he saw him unmoving on the ground. He shoved the club aside and winced as he saw the blood staining his friend's hair red. He quickly determined that the damage was too serious for him to handle on his own. He lifted his friend onto his shoulder and hurried in the direction of the village as fast as he could. Their packages lay forgotten on the side of the road as he prayed to Buddha for his friend.

Thankfully, the men in the fields noticed him and quickly came to help him with his burden. The hanyou was quickly transported to Kaede's hut while the miko were fetched. Once his friend was settled on a futon in Kaede's hut with the older miko fussing over him, the houshi remembered the barrels of rice and sent the village men to retrieve them. 'After all' he thought, 'Inuyasha will be hungry when he wakes up.' He couldn't allow himself to believe differently. His friend had been injured worse before.

A commotion near the doorway caught his attention and he turned in time to see Kagome entering the hut. He moved to intercept her. "Kagome-sama, you should be resting."

She turned tear filled eyes on him. "Miroku-sama, how is he?" She tried to peer around him but he blocked her.

"Kagome-sama, please. You don't need to see this, not in your condition."

She ignored him and tried to reach the hanyou again. "Please Miroku-sama, I need to help."

He sighed as the guilt of not being able to help his friend ate at him. "Only if you promise to take it easy" he acceded and allowed her to move to the futon.

Kagome quickly knelt beside the futon, grasping one of Inuyasha's hands in her own. She watched as Kaede quickly dealt with the bleeding which had mostly stopped and helped apply a compress to the large lump that had risen on his head. "What happened?" she asked.

Miroku quickly explained about the oni and how Inuyasha had defeated it, only for it to have succeeded with a final, lucky hit.

Kaede snorted as she sat back, her work completed. "Bah. The fool always rushes in without looking. Perhaps this will finally knock some sense into him." She turned to face Kagome. "Do not worry, he will be alright. He was not badly hurt, he's too hard-headed for that."

Kagome allowed a small laugh to escape her as relief filled her. "Baka" she said as she leaned over Inuyasha's still form. "What am I going to do with you?"

A groan escaped the hanyou, and the three in the hut leaned closer as he began to wake. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Another groan answered her, then she saw his eyes begin to open.

Inuyasha winced at the pounding in his head. "Gah!" he uttered as he opened his eyes only to have the light send more pain through his head. He quickly shut them again.

"Take it easy Inuyasha. Allow your eyes to adjust. You took a big knock to the head from that oni's club." He listened to Kaede's advice and opened his eyes a sliver, letting them adjust to the available light before opening them wider.

"Oi, baba what happened?" he asked, automatically turning to the figure in red and white miko clothing beside him. He froze as he took in the long black hair and worried face. 'Kikyou?' he thought before blinking and realizing that he was staring into the worried blue eyes of Kagome, not Kikyou. He scowled at her. "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Kagome blinked and shared a confused look with Miroku. But Kaede frowned and peered closer at Inuyasha's face. "What is the last thing you remember?" she asked.

He tried to think back but his head was hurting to much to make any sense. "I'm not sure, my head feels like Totosai decided to move his forge inside it."

"And what do you expect when you decide to stop an oni's club with your head!" Kagome glared at him. "When are you going to learn to be more careful? You should know better than to turn your back on an enemy before you see it completely defeated."

Inuyasha glared back at her. "Feh, don't tell me how to fight my battles wench." He pulled his hand away from her as he realized that she held it, then, with an effort began to rise from his prone position. He ignored the others' attempts to make him lie back down. "Let's go. We've got places to go." He glared at Kagome. "And change out of those clothes!" He ordered before taking a closer look at her as something about her appearance drew his attention. His eyebrows shot up as he asked in confusion "Oi, when did you get fat?"

Kagome had been exchanging a confused look with Miroku and Kaede when she heard this question. Her head snapped around to stare at Inuyasha as tears began to fill her eyes. "Y-you think I'm f-fat?" she managed before bursting into tears.

"O-oi! No crying!" Inuyasha ordered desperately before glancing at the others and seeing the glares he was receiving. "I didn't mean it like that. Just stop eating so much junk or whatever and I'm sure it'll go away in no time." His attempts to calm her only made her cry harder.

"Really Inuyasha! Have you no consideration?" Miroku moved to whack the hanyou over the head with his staff then thought better of it. Perhaps after his head had healed some. "How could you say something like that to Kagome-sama when she is carrying your child?"

Inuyasha had cringed when he saw the aborted movement of Miroku's staff but now he froze, staring at the monk in confusion. Something about the monk tugged at his mind but he ignored it in favor of the monk's words. "W-what the hell are you talking about bouzu?" he yelled. "Just because she put on some weight don't mean she's c-carrying my ch-child!" He turned to Kagome in desperation. "Tell him wench!"

Kagome's head snapped up at his words and more tears began to fall. "Y-you don't want me anymore because I'm fat!" she wailed. "Y-you don't w-want our b-baby!"

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "W-what the fuck?" He glanced wildly around but didn't receive any help. "This is a joke right?" he asked as the thought occurred to him. He glared, immediately latching on to the idea as the only thing that made sense. "Well ha-ha. You've had your fun, now let's go. We've got shards to find." He moved closer to the door and glared at all of them.

His words got all of their attention. Kagome stopped crying from shock and the other two stopped their efforts to calm her down as the words reached them. "Sh-shards?" Kagome asked with a sinking feeling. "Shards of what?"

Inuyasha peered at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head as well wench?" he asked. "Shards of the Shikon no Tama. We've got to find them before Naraku does!"

Kagome felt her legs give out at his words and it was only the quick actions of Miroku and Kaede that kept her from collapsing to the ground. They quickly lowered her to the ground and tried to settle her comfortably while asking if she was alright.

Their actions alarmed Inuyasha and he immediately moved closer. "Oi, wench, you weren't hurt in the oni attack, were you?" He hadn't smelled any blood but he also hadn't been trying to. As the thought occurred to him, he realized it would also explain why she was in miko clothing, if her normal clothes had been torn or stained in a fight. He quickly moved so that he was directly in front of her and began sniffing for blood while he reached to check for injuries. But he froze, a shocked look coming over his face at what his nose was telling him. He didn't smell blood, instead he smelled- "Y-you're breeding?"

Kagome looked up at his words and froze as he began to back away, a dark look coming over his face. "Whose it?" he asked in a dangerous tone of voice. He turned to glare at Miroku who was still kneeling next her. "Finally found someone to bear that child for you huh bouzu?"

At the monk's stunned look of confusion and immediate protests of innocence, the hanyou snorted and turned back to the stunned miko from the future. "No? Then was it that fool, Hobo, from your time?" The look on his face darkened further. "Or was it that damn wolf?" He took in the stricken and shocked look covering her face, and misunderstood the reason for it. "It is, isn't it?" He snarled and made to leave the hut only to find his way blocked. "Out of my way baba."

"No Inuyasha" the older miko refused to move. "I can not allow you to leave in your condition."

"I'm only gonna ask one time baba, move."

The miko looked past him. "Kagome" she said as the hanyou began to reach for her.

"Osuwari."

"Gah!" The beads around his neck activated, pulling him face down into the floor. He struggled to pull himself up against them.

"Inuyasha, you must listen to reason. That hit you took to the head has damaged your memory." Kaede cautioned him.

He ceased his efforts to release himself. "What the hell are you talking about baba?" The beads finally released their hold on him and he raised his head to look at her face, ignoring Miroku as he tried to keep a frantic Kagome from rushing to his side.

"You believe that you are still searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, do you not?" She asked him, her one eye narrowed at him in a look of grave concern.

"Feh, I know we are. And a fat lot of good our shard detector's gonna do in the condition she is now." He ignored Kagome's gasp as he rose to his feet. "Now will you move? I've got a lot of work ahead of me in beating Naraku to the shards now that my shard detector is useless." Behind him he heard Kagome finally break free of Miroku. She rushed to his side and placed a hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha" she started only to stop as he ignored her, shaking her hand away like it burned.

He ignored the new tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Well baba?"

Kaede shook her head slowly. "That is just it, Inuyasha. Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama purified four years ago. There are no shards to find."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am not making any money from this.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the old miko in shock. "What?" he finally managed in a strangled yell. He quickly found his voice. "Are you crazy, baba? I think I would remember if I had finally beat my most hated enemy."

Kaede gave him a look meant to calm him and gestured for him to sit, a gesture he ignored. "You have already acknowledged that your memories are jumbled from that hit to the head you took. I have heard of this happening to others. Men forgetting who they are after a severe hit to the head. And your actions here, not knowing that Naraku is gone or about Kagome being with child prove it."

"Amnesia" Kagome breathed as she hesitantly put a hand out towards Inuyasha only to lower it when he continued to ignore her.

"Is that what they call it your former home, child?" Kaede asked. "Here it is simply known as mind sickness. It varies in each case how much is forgotten. Sometimes it is everything, other times only a few days or weeks. And sometimes the man recovers the memories while other times he never does."

Kagome nodded while staring worriedly at Inuyasha. "Yes, it's the same in the future. Though they believe that having familiar faces and things around the person can help trigger the memories."

"Feh, you think I have this mind sickness? This am-knee-zia?" He snorted. "I think I would know if I had forgotten four years of my life." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them.

Kaede gave him a dry look. "And how would you know if you could not remember the events of those four years?"

"Feh." Inuyasha sat down, propping himself up against the wall. "Well, if you think I'm missing four years of my life, why don't you tell me what is supposed to have happened in them?" He tensed as Kagome eased herself down beside him but relaxed when she kept her distance.

Kaede and Miroku also sat down. "Why don't you tell us what you can remember?" Miroku said. "That way we know when to begin the tale."

Inuyasha thought back. "We had finally tracked down Naraku's castle. I was facing him and Sesshomaru was there. Naraku was trying to absorb him. We fought, then Naraku ran like the coward that he is." Inuyasha frowned. "There was some trap involving Kohaku and some human kid that is somehow involved with my brother." He thought more not liking the looks the other three were exchanging. "Oh yeah" he said as something occurred to him. "There were those three monkey youkai that stuck that damn boulder on my hand. We learned that a large demonic aura, probably Naraku was headed northeast in the direction of the Ox and Tiger." He sat back satisfied that he knew what was going on. He felt uneasy as he saw the looks on Kagome and Miroku's faces.

"That was even before Mt. Hakurei" Miroku murmured, lifting his hand to his chin. He looked at Inuyasha. "Then the only abilities you would be aware of the Tessaiga having are the Kaze no Kizu, the Bakuryuuha, and the ability to use red Tessaiga to break barriers, correct?" At Inuyasha's nod he frowned. "Then you know nothing of the Kongousouha, the dragon scaled Tessaiga, or the Meido Zangetsuha. That is not good." Miroku frowned as he pondered Inuyasha accidentally unleashing one of those attacks, especially the Meido Zangetsuha.

At his words Inuyasha sat up, interested. "New attacks for Tessaiga?" he wondered, fingers brushing the hilt.

Miroku looked up and blanched at the look on Inuyasha's face. "Now Inuyasha, it is not a good idea to go throwing those attacks around. They can cause a lot of damage." He cringed as he saw that his words only increased the hanyou's interest. He glanced pleadingly at Kagome for help.

"Why don't we tell you what happened after we decided to follow the Monkey God's directions. It turned out that it was Naraku's aura..." She quickly launched into the tale, Kaede and Miroku helping to tell the story of their defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha listened with interest, and some disbelief.

"And then I made the wish for the Shikon no Tama to disappear forever. We found ourselves back in my time, my family waiting. I was so happy to see them." She smiled wistfully. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder at her tone of voice. "But then you were pulled back into the well and we were separated. The well remained sealed for three years." She quieted as she remembered the pain she had felt during those years.

Miroku spoke up in her place, telling how they had passed those years exorcising youkai from nearby villages and how he and Sango had started a family. Inuyasha snorted at that.

He watched Kagome's face as she finished the tale, telling how she had missed him and wanted to see him again. How the well had worked one last time, transporting her back to his world. "And then you were there, pulling me out of the well. Since then I have been training to be a miko. And you and I, well..." He watched as she laid her hand on her swollen belly. She gave him a hesitant, hopeful smile. "We were married, and are expecting our first child."

Inuyasha stared at her. He saw the hopeful look she was giving him and snorted. Ignoring her hurt look, he stood. "Keh. Nice story. But I don't buy it. I would know if I was missing four years of my life. What's really going on?" He ignored the part of him that was crying out for to be true. It was too good to be true, granting him every thing he had ever wanted. A family, acceptance. He knew it couldn't be true. You don't wake up one day and find your every wish had been granted. A suspicion formed in his mind. "How do I know this isn't some plot of Naraku's?"

Kagome reached for him. "Inuyasha, please. It's the truth." Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her. Something tugged at his heart and he had to fight the urge to give in. He didn't like seeing her hurt like this.

He shook his head. "I don't know what to believe." And that was the only thing he did know. He didn't want to believe that his memories could be lost like that. They were what made him who he was. He didn't own anything but his memories, his clothes and his sword. And if his memories could be so easily taken...

But what other explanation could there be for Kagome's appearance. He wasn't that stupid, he knew it took a long time for her to be as far along as she was with child and there was no way he could have missed the changes. Belatedly, he realized what it was about Miroku that had seemed odd earlier. His beads were gone and yet there was no Kazaana sucking things in.

He thought about it. Either they were telling the truth, or Naraku was playing some sort of mind trick on him. And for the life of him he couldn't figure what Naraku stood to gain from a trick like this.

A noise at the door drew his attention and he turned to see a young girl in her early teens entering. "Oh, Inuyasha-sama. I heard you had been injured. Are you feeling better now?" He was shocked to recognize her as the girl that had been with his brother to him what seemed only days ago. But she was different, she looked years older.

The shock must have shown on his face because the girl frowned at him in concern. "Inuyasha-sama?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagome reaching for him as well.

"I-I have to go" he blurted out, overwhelmed. He needed time to think things through. With that he darted out the door before they could stop him, running at full speed for the forest. He heard Kagome cry out behind him but couldn't think of that, his mind was too full of possibilities, he needed time to think, to clear his mind and figure out what was real.

* * *

Kagome cried out as Inuyasha ran out the door. How had things gone so wrong? She started to follow him, only to give another cry and grasp her stomach as pain lanced through her very being.

"Kagome-sama!" Several people called her name and then she was being lowered onto the futon as Kaede's gentle hands checked her over.

"The baby?" she asked, afraid.

Kaede felt around her stomach a few more times then sat back and gave her a gentle look. "The child is fine. All is well, or will be. But you must rest. It has been a day of shocks and stress, neither of which is good for you or the child. Just lay here and rest."

"But, I have to find Inuyasha" Kagome struggled to sit up only to have Kaede push her back down.

"No, you must rest, or things could really go wrong."

"Like they haven't already" Kagome muttered as tears once again threatened to fall. "My husband was injured and has lost his memory. He thought I was a whore for being pregnant and doesn't believe that we are married. Doesn't believe that it is his child I carry and has run away from me."

Kaede patted her hand to calm her. "I know things look dire at the moment but all will be well, you will see. He is merely confused and has gone to think things through. Once he has had a chance to calm down and think about things he will be back. He cares for you deeply."

Kagome shook her head. "He doesn't even remember most of our time together. How can you say he loves me when he can't remember that." She sniffled as she tried not to get worked up, knowing it would be bad for the baby but unable to help herself. She looked up when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and looked up to see Miroku's violet eyes.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "His mind may not remember but his heart could never forget you. And even if that was the case, we know when he believes it is. I can guarantee that even at that point in time he cared very deeply for you, if not loved you already. He will be back, I promise." 'Even if I have to drag him back myself' he vowed silently.

Kagome gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Miroku-sama."

Kaede approached with a cup of tea. "Drink this child, it will soothe your nerves. Then I want you to lay back and get some rest." Watching Kagome do as she was told, the older miko then turned her gaze on the monk. "And you, houshi-sama, have a family of your own to return to. Your wife will need to be informed of what has occurred."

The monk gulped and nervously hoped that the Hiraikotsu was nowhere nearby when he made his explanation. He had no desire to suffer his own head injury when he told his wife how he had failed to protect their friend.

Kaede sighed as she watched the monk leave. She noted that Kagome had thankfully fallen asleep before turning to a confused Rin and explaining what had occurred.

* * *

Inuyasha sat high in Goshinboku and allowed the peacefulness the tree always instilled him to clear his mind. Now calm he tried to make sense of things.

"Let's take this one thing at a time" he muttered as he tried to decide what he believed. "Could this be a trick of Naraku's?" He thought about it, and the more he thought the more unlikely it seemed. "Feh, bastard's been able to trap us in illusions before but this isn't like him. He would be more likely to lock us in a painful illusion, something that would hurt rather than something that gives us a happy ending." He thought about it some more and decided that while there was a slim chance that it was a trick of Naraku's, it just wasn't his style.

"He could be trying to make it something that we or I wouldn't want to break but that's not him. He wants you to know that he's behind things." He sighed. "And I can't dismiss the changes in appearance. Things like Miroku's Kazaana being gone or how much older that girl appeared than I remember." He carefully avoided thinking about Kagome, not quite ready to approach that topic yet.

"So, much as I don't want to admit it, I guess they are right. I have managed to lose my memories." Filled with a sudden anger, he made a fist and slammed it against the branch, though he was careful to control his strength. It wouldn't do for him to break the branch he was sitting on and fall out of the tree. "So four years of my life gone."

He sighed and calmed. "Alright, so at least Naraku's gone and I had a hand in killing the bastard even if I can't remember it. So that's good. Miroku's Kazaana is gone, that's also good. He's married to Sango, should I feel sorry for her?" He snickered a little as he thought about it. "Nah, I bet the threat of the Hiraikotsu is enough to keep the lecher in line." His smile faded away as his mind turned to other topics.

"The Shikon no Tama is gone, that's also good." He knew he hadn't wanted to wish on it, not after the last time he had transformed. He frowned. "Or at least the last time I can remember transforming" he muttered. He shook his head, putting that thought aside and cast about for another topic. An image of Kagome flashed through his mind but he shoved it away, his mind searching for another topic. What else was there to think about, other than Kagome?

A breeze ruffled the leaves of the Goshinboku and it came to him. "Kikyou." He sighed again. He was conflicted. As far as he knew, at least from his point of view, they had never really resolved things. He still cared about her and it hurt to learn that Naraku had managed to kill her, again. She didn't deserve that. He could only hope that she was now at peace. He closed his eyes. "Kikyou, wherever you are, I hope that you are at peace and are happy. You deserve that at the very least." Another breeze blew through the branches, ruffling his hair, and he gave a small, sad smile.

He took a deep breath as he glanced around the area. His eyes landed on the well, bringing his mind to the topic he had carefully avoided. "Kagome." He was conflicted. He cared about Kagome sure, but did he love her? How was he supposed to react when wakes up one day to find out that he was married to the girl he cared about and had a child on the way, and he couldn't remember it at all? He wasn't even sure of his feelings for her, other than that he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Feh, and that's all I was doing to her today" he muttered as he remembered the painful looks and the tears she had shed. "She gave up her family to be with me and all I'm doing is hurting her."

He sighed, trying to think of how he felt. He was shocked, and nervous. He didn't know the first thing about being a husband. And if he wasn't very mistaken, he would very shortly be a father as well. "I don't know the first thing about taking care of a pup." But deep inside, a part of him that had been buried inside yearned to find out, to learn. That part was elated, he had finally found something he had been searching for his whole life, a family. Someone to love him and who he could love. "But that's just it, I don't know if I love her or not."

He looked at the sky and saw how dark it had become. He was tempted to stay in the tree all night, he had done it before, but something inside him told him that Kagome would be worried if he did that. And he had caused her enough pain for one day. With one last sigh, he patted the trunk of the Goshinboku in thanks, before leaping down and heading back to Kaede's hut.

Upon reaching the hut, he found it empty except for Kagome, who laid asleep on a futon near the fire. He stared at her, watching the light from the fire create shadows on her face. He didn't even realize he was moving until he found himself dropping to his knees beside her. For a long few moments he gazed at her face, drinking it in. She was beautiful, he knew though he had told her otherwise. A lock of hair fell across her face, and without thinking about it he reached down to brush it away. She sighed and murmured something. Her hand rose and came to rest on her swollen belly.

He stared. He couldn't help it. There was a child growing there. A pup. His pup, if everything he had been told today was true. His hand rose hesitantly, hovering over her stomach. He was overcome with the urge to feel the life growing there. He hesitated again, then began to slowly lower his hand. It had barely touched her belly when he heard someone at the door and he snatched it away guiltily.

He watched Kaede enter and give him a knowing look. The girl, Rin entered as well though she remained silent and seated herself in the corner, content to merely watch.

"So you have returned." At Kaede's statement of the obvious he gave a grunt of acknowledgment. "Have you had a chance to settle things in your mind?"

He shrugged. "Keh."

Kaede stared at him thoughtfully. "Have you decided to give things a try?"

He looked at her. "What else can I do?" He glared at her. If that was his child, his heart lurched at the thought, he wasn't gonna be some honor-less bastard and abandon it. He couldn't leave Kagome to deal with things by herself.

Kaede gave him another knowing look. Gesturing at the sleeping miko she said "She needs to rest. Try to keep her off her feet as much as possible. And try to avoid any more stress, it is unhealthy for both her and the child." He gave her a look as if to say 'how do you expect me to do that?' "And she would probably sleep better in her own bed in her own home."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "I thought the well was sealed?"

"Don't be an idiot" Kaede glared at him. "I meant your home."

He gave a start. He hadn't even considered that he had his own home, one he shared with Kagome. He couldn't help but wonder what it was like. He bent down and scooped Kagome up, easily holding her weight, and amazed at how right she seemed to fit in his arms. He had never thought about it before. He headed for the door only to pause and look at Kaede questioningly. "Er-" He could probably find the hut by sniffing for Kagome's scent but it would take a while and he didn't want Kagome outside for too long in the cold.

Kaede snorted. "It is in that direction." She pointed toward the forest. "It is on the edge of the village, near to the forest, close to the path to the well. You won't be able to miss it. The only one really close to it belongs to the houshi and his family."

Inuyasha nodded his thanks and left the hut in the direction that she had indicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am not making any money from this.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the house in amazement. And it was a house, not a hut. It was larger than most he had seen in his era. From the outside he could tell it was at least large enough for three or four rooms. Why did he need such a big house for? He felt Kagome shiver in his arms and frowned. Better to get her out of the cold. He quickly entered the house.

His nose quickly confirmed that he was in the right place. Everything was bathed in Kagome's scent and it quickly put him at ease. He felt himself calming, like that time in her room when he had fallen asleep on her bed. It just relaxed him, making him feel that everything was right in the world. Also present was his own scent, though faded as though he had been gone for a few days. Which fit with what he had been told.

Kagome stirred in his arms. He glanced down at her before quickly searching for the bedroom. He found it easily and quickly settled Kagome on the large, thick futon in the center of the room. He turned and started a fire in the rooms fire pit. He frowned as he turned around. Kagome didn't look very comfortable in those clothing, not to sleep in. He thought about it, his face flushing a deep red, before he shook his head. Whether everyone thought he was her husband or not, he had no memory of it and didn't feel right undressing her. Instead, he merely tucked a blanket around her before settling against the wall near her head, Tessaiga propped against his shoulder.

He sat there, staring at her for an unknown amount of time, listening to her breathe as he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He sighed. "This is so confusing." He froze when he saw her stir, her hands searching beside her. Her eyes shot open and her head turned when she didn't find what she was looking for. "Inuyasha?" she called sleepily, a note of worry in her voice.

He moved closer and her eyes immediately went to him. She gave him a smile. "There you are. What are you doing all the way over there?" She patted the futon beside her. "I had the strangest dream. Come to bed and I'll tell you about it." Suddenly she frowned and looked down. "Why am I still dressed?" she wondered. Her hands automatically reached for the ties of her chihaya.

His face burned red at her question and actions and he turned his head away. He knew she didn't mean it that way but he couldn't help it. Kagome glanced up and saw his blush and averted eyes. Her hands stilled. "It...wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked as sadness and fear began to enter her scent.

Inuyasha glanced sharply at her as he also detected the salty scent of her tears. Not knowing what else to do he patted her on the shoulder. "D-don't cry."

She tried to stop the tears but his actions only made her cry further as she thought about how **her** Inuyasha would have held her close instead of patting her on the back. "What else can I do?" she sobbed. "My husband doesn't remember marrying me. Doesn't remember falling in love with me. Doesn't want out baby." She buried her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body.

Inuyasha began to panic. He never knew how to react around a crying female, and he hated that he was the cause of the tears. Suddenly he heard Kagome give a cry of pain and saw her hands go to her stomach. Kaede's words came back to him. He felt fear fill him. What if something was wrong with the pup?

He moved and snatched her up, holding her tightly against his chest. His actions immediately stopped her sobs, though tears continued to fall. She lifted her face to meet his worried gaze. "You have to calm down. Kaede-baba said stress is bad for you and the pup."

His words soothed her. 'Pup, he's still calling the baby a pup. Does he maybe want it after all? Even if he doesn't remember?' Her tears ceased as a small hope began to fill her. 'Maybe everything will be alright after all?'

Inuyasha felt relief fill him when she relaxed against him and the tears stopped. He let his chin drop to rest on her head. "I may not remember but that doesn't mean I don't want things. And it doesn't mean I don't care."

He felt her arms wrap around him and give gentle squeeze in thanks before releasing. He settled her back down on the futon and opened his mouth to speak when a growl filled the room. He blushed as he realized it was his stomach.

Kagome laughed at the look on his face until a second, quieter growl filled the air, and it was her turn to blush. He gave a knowing look and she mock glared at him. "I'm eating for two, what's your excuse?" Then she laughed as he tried to come up with one.

Inuyasha frowned when he saw her try to rise from the futon. "Where do you think you're going wench?"

She gave him a look. "We both need to eat something, I'm going to get food."

"Keh. I don't think so. Kaede-baba said to keep you off your feet." He rose instead. "Stay, I'll get the food."

Kagome could only cast a worried glance at his back as he left the room. 'Does he even know where the food is?' she wondered.

As soon as he left the bedroom, Inuyasha frowned, unknowingly thinking the same thought as Kagome. He stared at the various doors, trying to decide which one might store the food. He didn't want to take too long, lest Kagome decide to get up anyway. Another thought occurred to him. "Shit, even if I find the food, will there be anything that I can cook?" He was tempted to just go out and catch a rabbit but knew that would take too long.

Suddenly, he sniffed. "What's that?" he wondered, following his nose to the delicious aroma he could detect. He entered the front room of the house and found a pot warming near the fire, the delicious scent of stew wafting out of it. He frowned, not remembering seeing it there earlier. He quickly sniffed and detected the recent scent of Miroku. A piece of paper caught his attention and he found a note in the monk's hand writing. He glanced over and found that the stew was from Miroku and Sango, and that they would visit in the morning.

He frowned again as he wondered how the monk had managed to deliver the stew without being detected. He quickly put that thought aside and found a couple of bowl, filling them and heading back to the bedroom.

Inuyasha glared when he found Kagome in the process of getting out of bed. "Oi, I told you to stay put."

Kagome smiled sheepishly at him and settled back down. "Sorry, I thought you might need some help." She noticed the bowls in his hands. "What's that?"

"Feh. Miroku must have dropped this off earlier." He quickly handed her a bowl and sat down against the wall again with his own. "Left a note saying they would be by in the morning." He started to eat, then paused when he saw that Kagome was merely holding the bowl. He scowled at her. "Eat wench."

"Huh?" She glanced up at him, then saw him gesture at the bowl she held. She smiled again and took a bite. They ate in silence and quickly finished, even with Inuyasha retrieving a few more servings for each of them. Once they had both eaten their fill, Kagome turned to regard Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted as a yawn escaped her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Feh. Go to sleep wench."

"But-" Another yawn escaped her.

"Sleep." He ordered.

She shook her head. "Not in this. Can you get my yukata from the wardrobe?" She gestured.

He scowled but retrieved it and handed it to her. He quickly blushed and turned his back when she began to remove her clothing and change. A few moments later she said "It's alright, you can turn around now."

He did and gulped. The thin white material did little to hide her curves from his eyes. He found himself unable to keep his eyes roaming her figure. They came to rest on the large swell of her rounded belly, and he stared for several moments before he was able, with great effort to tear his gaze away. He felt his face begin to heat and he glanced around, suddenly too nervous to stay alone with Kagome. His eyes landed on the door and abruptly began to move toward it.

His movements attracted Kagome's attention from where she was settling down. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Where are you going?" Confusion clouded her face.

"It's too stuffy in here" he muttered. "I'm gonna keep watch outside."

Her eyes widened at his response. He was going to leave her, alone? He never did that. Unbidden tears came to her eyes. "Wait!" she cried, seeing him about to exit the door. She struggled to lift herself up. He paused, whether from her words or her near hysterical tone was unknown. "Please, don't go" she pleaded.

"Feh, you'll be fine. Nothing's gonna get past me."

"Please, Inuyasha, I don't want to be alone." Something about the tone she used caught his attention and he glanced back. He felt his resolve leave him as he took in the desperate look on her face and the tears in her eyes. He sighed and nodded once, closing the door and moving back towards the wall.

Kagome calmed and allowed a small smile to come to her face. "Thank you" she said quietly as she laid back down.

"Feh." But his eyes were drawn back to her rounded belly. Her movements had pulled the yukata tight across it, emphasizing its size.

Kagome noted the direction of his gaze as she made herself comfortable. She smiled at him and held out one hand to him while the other caressed her stomach. "Would you like to feel?" she asked, a knowing look in her eyes. 'He loves to feel the baby move. He can't resist it. If he could, he would lay with his head on my belly for hours, just listening to the heartbeat and the movements. Maybe it will help jog his memory?' She hoped. She smiled as she saw the look of wonder on his face as his hand began to move towards her swollen belly.

Inuyasha's eyes remained locked on her stomach as he imagined the pup growing there. He barely heard her question, it didn't really register until he saw his own clawed hand enter his field of vision. He suddenly realized what he was doing and snatched his hand back, crossing his arms across his chest and turning his head away. "Keh! Why would I wanna do a thing like that?" He sat back down against the wall and propped Tessaiga against his shoulder, refusing to look at her. But inside he was calling himself an idiot. 'Baka! What the hell did you go and do that for?' He was conflicted. The one side of him wanted nothing more than to go back and feel the life growing there for himself, while the other felt it was a weakness he couldn't afford to show. He huffed as he tried to silence both voices.

Kagome stared after him in shock, unable to believe that he had refused. She tried to catch his gaze, to find some explanation but he determinedly avoided looking at her. She allowed a hurt look to cross her face as she muttered "Alright, good night." She laboriously rolled over so that she was laying on her other side, her back to Inuyasha. She valiantly tried to hold back her tears, determined not to cry again.

Inuyasha sighed, ears drooping as his sensitive nose detected the tears Kagome was fighting back. 'Baka, all you do is cause her pain.' He cursed himself. "Kagome?" he called softly, unsure what he should say or do, only knowing that he didn't want to hurt her further. He sighed again when she ignored him, feigning sleep though he could tell from her breathing that she was still awake. He sat there, staring at her back and listening to her breathing as it slowly began to calm and even out.

Kagome had heard him call to her but was too weary to answer. She was suddenly very aware of Inuyasha's absence from her side despite how close he was. All she wanted was her husband back. She forced herself to calm down, slowing her breathing and felt her tense body finally start to relax as her exhaustion from the long day caught up with her. She began to drift off, only to cry out as a sudden pain flared in her stomach, jolting her back to full consciousness. Her hands immediately went to her side and she was grateful to feel Inuyasha's comforting, strong presence at her side.

Inuyasha was at her side before her pained cry had even been completed. Worry fueled his movements as he crouched at her side, his keen golden eyes taking in how her hands had gone to her belly. "What is it?" he asked, his voice rough with emotion. "What's wrong?" He watched her rub at her stomach and remembered Kaede's earlier warning that stress was bad for her and the pup. Panic set in as he feared that he had unknowingly caused harm. His strong arms snatched her up against his chest as he prepared to run to the old miko.

Kagome was shocked to find herself so suddenly cradled to Inuyasha's chest. She realized his plan a moment before he began to move. "No, it's alright" she managed to gasp out, despite the pain. Her words gave him pause and she tried to give him a smile, though it came out as more of a grimace. She could tell he was unconvinced and hastened to assure him. "I'm fine, we're both alright. The baby has just decided now is a good time to practice his kickboxing." The pain was already receding as the baby responded to her hands rubbing against her belly.

Inuyasha let her words sink in, calming him with her belief that nothing was wrong. Then the meaning of what she had said reached him and he stared at her. "The pup... is moving?" He asked as he gently placed her back on the futon.

Kagome smiled at the wonder in his voice. "Yes. Here, feel for yourself." She reached out and grabbed his hand, laying it against her belly where she felt the baby moving before he could stop her. She watched the look of awe and wonder fill his face as he felt the baby move for what was, to him, the first time. She hissed as the baby suddenly kicked again, right against Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha had been to shocked to react when Kagome had grasped his hand and placed it against her belly. Then he had felt the pup moving beneath his hand, and all thoughts of snatching his hand away had fled. He had never felt so full of awe as he did in that moment. Suddenly, he felt the pressure against his hand increase and fade away, accompanied by a pained hiss from Kagome. He glanced worriedly at her but she waved him off. "Just kicking again" she explained.

His eyebrows shot up as it happened again, surprised by the strength apparent in the movement. He smirked. "Keh. This pup's gonna be a strong one."

Kagome smiled at the familiar line. Before she could think about it, her hand rose up and tweaked his ear as she said "What do expect considering who the father is?" Her smile faded when Inuyasha jerked away at her words and action. The moment was broken.

"Feh" he said as he moved further back, casting one last worried look in her direction. "You're sure that everything's alright?" At her nod, he settled back against the wall again and looked pointedly at the futon. "Then go to sleep wench. Kaede-baba said you need rest, so rest."

Kagome sighed and settled back down, missing his presence. Her exhaustion soon overtook, and she fell into an uneasy sleep, wishing for strong arms to wrap around her and hold her close, reassuring her that everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am not making any money from this.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning drenched in sweat. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, even before her eyes had fully opened. Her arms searched frantically beside her, over the empty place on the futon where another should be. Sobs wracked her body as she found no sign of the one she sought.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder and her head shot up, her eyes meeting an alert golden gaze. Faster than seemed possible considering her extra girth, she shot up and flung herself into his arms, sobbing against his chest.

Inuyasha was understandably confused. He had stayed the whole night like he had promised, but when the sun had risen he had decided it would be better to find something for Kagome to eat. He had left Kagome still deep in sleep and explored the house. He had just found the room where the food was stored and was poking through it when he heard Kagome's terrified screams. He had burst back in to the room, Tessaiga drawn, only to see no danger. However, upon spotting Kagome curling in on herself he had feared something had gone wrong with the pup, and had crouched at her side.

"Kagome?" he asked but she didn't seem to hear him. He reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Her head shot up, eyes locking on to his and suddenly he found his arms full. He froze, not knowing what to do.

He could feel her body shaking as she sobbed against his chest. An image flashed through his mind of a similar situation but before he could focus on it, it was gone. He frowned but put it out of his mind for the moment. Instead, he focused on what he had done in that brief image and gently wrapped his arms around the hysterical miko. It seemed to be the right thing to do as he felt her begin to calm, though her tears continued.

"Oi, what's wrong?" A horrible thought occurred to him. "Is something wrong with the pup?" He felt her shake her head and allowed relief to fill him before he frowned. "Then what's wrong?" he asked again.

Kagome had managed to calm down quite a bit once his arms had wrapped around her. Being wrapped in his strong embrace always made her feel like everything would be alright. She heard his question and blushed, feeling silly for reacting like that over a silly dream. "I had a nightmare. You were gone and I couldn't find you anywhere. It felt like you were lost to me forever. Then I woke up and I couldn't find you. I'm sorry" she apologized. "It was just a stupid nightmare. I don't know why I reacted like I did." She leaned back a little to glance at his face.

"Feh, all that over a stupid dream?" He winced when she flinched at his words. His arms dropped as he realized that he was still holding her.

Kagome felt even worse at his words. They just drove home the point that this wasn't **her** Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha might have teased her over being upset over a stupid dream but he also would have reassured her, told her that he would never leave her. She blinked back the tears that wanted to begin anew. She felt his arms drop from around her and took the hint, releasing him and moving away.

She glanced around the room, looking anywhere but at him. "I should go make some breakfast." She began the laborious task of rising to her feet when a hand on her shoulder gave her pause.

Inuyasha knew he had hurt her with his careless words. It seemed that was all he knew how to do. He saw her attempting to stand and he reached for her. He met her gaze, an apology in his eyes as he said "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"

Kagome brightened a bit at his words and the look on his face, hope filling her that things would be alright. She allowed him to help her to her feet, then moved to gather her clothes and change. She smiled as he beat a hasty retreat, then quickly dressed and went to meet him in the next room.

Kagome was able to make a quick and simple breakfast. However, once the meal was ready she noticed how Inuyasha was fidgeting. She knew how he used to hate being cooped up inside. "Inuyasha?" Seeing that she had his attention she continued. "It looks like a beautiful day. Why don't we eat outside?" He was quick to agree and they soon settled on the grass outside.

They ate their meal in companionable silence, stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. Kagome finished first and watched with a smile as Inuyasha continued to gulp down his meal. "How was it?" she asked when he finally finished.

"Feh, it's not ramen" he mumbled, folding his arms before lowering his ears at the look on her face. He hastily added "But it wasn't too bad."

Kagome smiled. She remembered how he used to act about her cooking. She knew that meant he liked it. "I'm glad" was all she said.

Inuyasha relaxed when he saw that she wasn't going to sit him. He started to say something else when he heard someone approaching. He was instantly on alert, but relaxed when he recognized several of the approaching scents. "Oi, here come the others."

Kagome turned her head to the path in time to see a red and green blur come shooting her way. "Kagomeee!" it cried before skidding to a halt in beside her.

"Shippou-chan?" she asked surprised to see the kitsune. "I thought you were still practicing for your exams?"

He puffed his chest out proudly. "I am but I decided to come back for a visit. I met Miroku and Sango and they told me what happened." He turned to face Inuyasha. "Are you really such a baka that you lost your memories?"

Inuyasha growled and lunged at him. "Let's see how you react to a hit on the head!" He began to chase the kitsune as Kagome looked on worriedly.

She was about to intervene when Miroku and Sango joined her with their three children. She accepted and reciprocated the children's hugs.

"How are you holding up Kagome-chan?"

She mustered a smile at Sango's obvious concern. "As well as can be expected." A commotion caught her eye, and she winced as she saw Shippou pelting an angry Inuyasha with acorns. "Should I put a stop to that?" she asked.

Miroku waved her off. "Leave them be for now. I am sure Inuyasha needs to release some steam by now and Shippou knows how far he can push him."

The three sat and talked for a few minutes before a cry from Shippou drew their attention once more. Inuyasha had finally caught the kitsune and was making good on his threat. Kagome could take it no longer. "Inuyasha, that's enough!" She glared at him, one hand supporting her belly.

Inuyasha growled, and turned to face her without releasing his grip on Shippou. "Brat deserves it and more. He needs to learn." He stopped when he saw the look that crossed her face.

Kagome had gone pale at his words. "I-is that how you plan to treat our baby?" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

He cursed and released Shippou, his ears flattening against his head. "Sorry" he muttered, shaken by her words and the fear he had seen their. 'How can she believe I would hurt a pup?' he wondered. But a little voice whispered to him 'What do you expect when she sees how you treat the brat?' He moved closer to the others and plopped down, folding his arms over his chest.

Kagome calmed when he released Shippou and apologized. She offered him a small smile but he ignored it. Instead she turned to Shippou and asked how his training was going. The kitsune had moved to sit beside her and happily, with pride told her how much stronger he was getting. "I'll be sure to move up in rank at the next exam" he boasted.

Inuyasha couldn't hide his curiosity any longer. "Rank? Exam?" he asked.

The others quickly explained about the inn they had come across on their travels where various kitsune go every year to try to advance in rank. Miroku grinned slyly at Inuyasha. "Oh yes, Shippou owes much of how far he has advanced to you."

Inuyasha didn't like the look on the monk's face. "What do you mean, bouzu?"

"Why, it was the tricks he played on you that allowed him to advance to the rank he has." The others laughed, remembering the tricks.

"That's right Inuyasha. If you weren't such a baka, I wouldn't have advanced so far." Shippou teased him.

Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles but remembering the Kagome's earlier look he settled for merely glaring at the kitsune.

Once the laughter had settled down Sango turned to Inuyasha. "So, you really don't remember anything after we encountered the Monkey God?" she asked.

"No."

"There must be some way to restore your memory."

Shippou butted in at that moment. "I still can't believe you're such a baka that you lost your memory." A sly look came to his eyes. "Hey, if a hit to the head caused you to lose your memory, maybe another hit will restore it." He grabbed one of his spinning tops, prepared to suit action to words, when an outburst from Kagome stopped him.

"NO!" All eyes turned to the miko.

Inuyasha, who had been preparing to pummel the brat if he tried it, gave a start at the look on Kagome's face. She was pale and shaking. He was at her side in an instant. "Oi, calm down wench. The brat was just joking." He threw a dirty a look at the kitsune.

Shippou immediately caught. "Yeah, Kagome. I was just teasing. I wasn't really gonna do it."

Kagome was still shaking. "Don't ever joke about something like that again" she ordered. "Head wounds are serious, they are not something to joke about. If you tried, you could make things worse. He might forget permanently, or lose even more memories." She sniffed as she finished the thought in her head. 'He might completely forget me.'

Inuyasha looked to the others for help. Sango called to her friend. "Is there anything that you know of that might help?"

Kagome finally calmed as she thought about the question. She shook her head. "The only thing I know that can help is time. And even then it isn't a guarantee that the memories will return. Though I believe that having familiar faces and things around can help."

Miroku gestured around him. "Well, there are plenty of familiar faces around here." He turned to Inuyasha. "Are you sure you haven't remembered anything, anything at all?"

Inuyasha huffed and was about to reply that he hadn't when he recalled the image he had seen earlier. He frowned thoughtfully. "There was one thing" he admitted.

The others all leaned forward, eager to hear. "It's hazy and I only saw for a brief moment. But it was an image of Kagome. She was holding my haori, and she was sobbing. Then she saw me and threw herself against my chest." He blushed as he related that part, then frowned as something else came to him. "I think that wimpy wolf was there too."

Kagome frowned as she thought about it then gasped. "That was when I thought you had been blown up by Renkotsu!" She turned to him, a smile lighting up her face. "You do remember!"

He shook his head. "I don't, not really. Like I said, it's really hazy and I only saw it for a moment."

Miroku frowned. "What were you doing when the memory was triggered?" He saw the looks the others gave him and explained. "If we know what triggered it, perhaps we can trigger other memories." They turned their gaze on the hanyou.

Inuyasha saw their looks and immediately became defensive. "Keh" he folded his arms in the sleeves of his haori and looked away. He did not want to tell them that it was triggered by Kagome throwing herself against his chest and crying. He didn't want to deal with their accusations of hurting the miko.

Kagome frowned when he refused to answer. Thinking back to earlier, she realized what must have triggered the memory. "It was when I threw myself at you, wasn't it?" All eyes turned to her. She rolled her eyes at the look on Miroku's face. "Not like that" she told him. Sighing, she explained how she had had a nightmare that had caused her to wake up in tears. "I was just seeking comfort and reassurance."

"I see" Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, if similar actions can bring flashes of memory, perhaps we will have more luck if we relate various experiences." The others agreed and they set about reminiscing about their travels.

Inuyasha listened avidly to each tale. There were various times when he expressed disbelief, snorting or making a comment. Those times were more numerous when Shippou was relating his part. Even the others were hard pressed to conceal their amusement during Shippou's current tale.

"And then I revealed that Mujina was really a tanuki in disguise. And with my amazing kitsune magic I was able to defeat the sword, Dakki, which had been stealing Tessaiga's powers. Saving Inuyasha from certain death in the process- ow! Hey!" he glared at Inuyasha as he rubbed his head.

"Keh! The day I believe a tale like that is the day that Naraku decides to repent and become a disciple of Buddha." He snorted. "That story is just that, a story! Ain't no way I ever needed saving, especially not from a weakling like you."

Shippou glared at him. "Who are you calling a liar? You can't even remember it!"

"Cause I know you, you're too weak and too much of a coward to have been able to defeat something I couldn't."

"Why you! Kitsune-B!" A flash of green fire hit the hanyou straight in the face. Inuyasha snarled and launched himself at the kitsune.

"Inuyasha! Shippou! Stop this!" Kagome stared at the battle going on between the two. This wasn't like their usual rough-housing. They were really fighting. But the two ignored her. She cried out as she saw Inuyasha grab Shippou by the tail, the kitsune's teeth sunk deep into the hanyou's arm. "Osuwari!" she cried finally, unable to watch any longer.

The rosary activated, dragging Inuyasha down into the earth. He felt some satisfaction at hearing Shippou squeal as he was trapped underneath him.

Kagome pulled herself to her feet to stand over them and glared at both. "Now both of you behave! I've had enough of you two fighting for one day!" She glared again before allowing Sango to help her sit down.

In the meantime, the twins attention had been drawn by the noise. They laughed when they saw Inuyasha 'fall down' believing it to be a game. Deciding it would be more fun to play with Uncle Doggie than their toys, they quickly moved to where the hanyou still lay face down on the ground.

Inuyasha sighed as he felt the beads finally release him and started to push himself up from the crater he had formed. He paused as he felt a sudden weight on his back and turned his to see the older two children climbing on him. He glared. "Oi, I'm not a tree. Get off." But they ignored him. He attempted to pull them off but was unsure how to do so without injuring them. He finally managed to grab one, when he felt the other grab hold of his sensitive ears. A pained yelp escaped him before he could stop it. "Damn it! Let go of my fucking ears!" Then the girl in his arms took the chance to pull at his hair. "Fuck!"

"Inuyasha!" He heard in stereo from both Sango and Kagome. Sango continued. "I'll thank you not to use that kind of language around my children."

He turned his glare on her even as he attempted to again pull the children free. "Yeah? Then how about you get them the fuck off of me?" His tone of voice made the children cry out, adding another pain as their screams sounded in his sensitive ears. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Miroku hurrying over. A few minutes later he sighed in relief as he rubbed at his head. His relief was short lived as he noticed everyone glaring at him. "What?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and feeling defensive.

Kagome opted to allow Miroku and Sango to calm their children, and decided to enlighten the hanyou. "Really, Inuyasha, there was no need to be so mean. The girls just wanted to play with you."

It was his turn to glare at her. "Yeah? Well news for you wench, but I ain't a toy. I'm not some plaything here for their amusement. Keep the brats the hell away from me!" He winced as the girls' ear-piercing cries began again.

Kagome was taken aback by his outburst. "But, you always let them play with you. You've never minded before." She looked for some hint of her husband, the hanyou who would let the girls climb all over him with little real complaint. Tears began to form in her eyes as she found none.

"Keh! I don't remember any such thing!" The little boy, upset by his sisters' crying and the adults yelling, chose that moment to add his own cries to the mix. The noise proved too much for Inuyasha's sensitive hearing and he flattened his ears against his head. "Damn it! I hate kids!" He snarled, before hearing a gasp from Kagome. He turned and saw her with a stricken look upon her face, one hand on her rounded belly. He took a step towards her only to see the tears start flowing down her face. Instead, he turned and bounded off into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am not making any money from this.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed from his place in the leaves of a tree on the edge of the forest. It had been several days since he had made those comments and fled into the forest. 'Fled is right' he thought. 'I'm nothing but a coward.' He hadn't been able to bring himself to return. Every time he thought about going back he would see Kagome's stricken face as she clutched at her stomach.

He slammed his fist against the tree. "I can't do anything right!" He sighed as his anger left as quickly as it had come, leaving him feeling empty. He quieted as he saw Kagome glance hopefully in his direction, only to sigh when no other sound or hint of his presence appeared. She went back to preparing the game he had left. At least he could do that much for her, leaving her meat and other food he had found.

"I am nothing but a coward" he repeated as he watched over her from his hiding place. Too afraid he would hurt her again he had stayed away, watching over her from the concealment of the trees. He winced as he detected the salt of her tears. It seemed everything he did made her cry. "I'm sorry" he whispered, brokenly. "I can't be what you want me to be. I can't remember." He sighed again then froze as he a new scent reached his nose. He went instantly on alert, one hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. "Show yourself!" he demanded with a growl.

"So, this is where you hide yourself, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stepped out from between the trees, his face betraying no emotion. "Hiding in the forest like the coward you are."

Inuyasha flinched as the words hit home. "What do you want, bastard?"

"From you? Nothing." The words were stated simply and plainly, leaving Inuyasha confused.

Then Inuyasha saw his brother's eyes glance in Kagome's direction and his hackles rose. He jumped out of the tree, placing himself between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Stay the hell away from her!"

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And why do you care when you have abandoned her?" A satisfied look flashed across his face at Inuyasha's wince. "I thought even you had more honor than to abandon the mother of your pup at a time when she needs you most. I see that I was mistaken."

Inuyasha tried not to let him see how closely the words had struck. "What do you know anyway? And why do you care?"

"I know that you are a fool. You hit your head and can not remember the last few years so you abandon your responsibilities." He fixed an icy stare on the hanyou. "You are a disgrace to Chichiue's blood."

Inuyasha's growl escalated. "I've abandoned nothing!"

Sesshomaru blurred, his hand wrapping around Inuyasha's neck and slamming him against a tree before he could react. Inuyasha's hands automatically rose to attempt to free himself but he froze as the glowing green claws tightened around his neck, a hair's breadth from breaking skin.

"Listen well, foolish hanyou. This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." Inuyasha gulped as he stared into those golden eyes, so like and yet unlike his own. "I care not what happens to you, other than that only this Sesshomaru is allowed to end your life." The poison claws tightened a fraction, still not breaking skin but ensuring that he had the hanyou's full attention. "You chose to bring a pup into this world, a pup that shares Chichiue's blood, however diluted. Losing your memories is no excuse for not seeing to your responsibilities." The eyes narrowed at him and then Inuyasha felt the claws release his throat, and he slumped to the ground as Sesshomaru turned to look again in Kagome's direction. "If you will not take care of your responsibilities, then it is up to this Sesshomaru as Chichiue's son to take care of them instead."

Inuyasha leaped to his feet. "I've been taking care of my responsibilities! I've made sure she's safe, that she has plenty to eat."

"And yet, you have let her feel abandoned, made her feel that she and the pup are unwanted burdens. Added undue stress at a time when she can least afford it."

Inuyasha flinched as each accusation struck home. "And what would you have me do?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru fixed a steely gaze on him. "I would have you return to your mate and take care of your responsibilities."

Something inside Inuyasha broke. "I don't know how! I don't know how to be a husband or a father. All I seem able to do is cause her pain."

"Then learn. This Sesshomaru never took you for a coward who would run from his responsibilities. Do not prove me wrong." Without a further glance, the taiyoukai turned his back and disappeared into the trees.

Inuyasha stared after him for several long moments. 'What just happened? It was like... he was trying to help? He didn't even try to attack me, not really.' He shook his head, unable to reconcile the confrontation with his memories. He turned his gaze back to Kagome and watched as she attempted to gather some herbs into a basket. He frowned. 'She shouldn't be doing so much, not in her condition.' A little voice nagged at him. 'Who else is there to help her?'

He watched as she pulled at one stubborn plant, putting all of her weight into it. It suddenly came free and she was tumbling backwards. He was there in a flash, holding her as she caught her breath. "Are you alright?" he asked, unable to meet her gaze.

"Inuyasha?" He flinched at how shaken she sounded. "You... came back?" Suddenly his arms were full of a sobbing miko, begging him not to leave her again.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry herself out against his chest. Resting his chin on top of her head, he said "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, all that matters is that you came back."

He finally looked at her, seeing her face close up for the first time since he had run off. She looked terrible, her face tired and pale with bags under her eyes. She obviously hadn't been sleeping well. He realized that Sesshomaru was right, he had abandoned his responsibilities. No more, he vowed.

He lifted her up, cradling her to his chest. "Let's get you inside. You need to rest." He glared down at the basket of herbs. "You shouldn't be trying to do so much."

He ignored her protests and carried her inside, laying her down on the futon. "Rest" he told her. "I'll be here when you wake." He made to sit near the wall.

She reached for him. "Wait, just hold me, please" she begged. "I just need to feel your arms around me." Her eyes pleaded with him, and he sighed, setting Tessaiga down beside the futon and laying down beside her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before rolling onto her side so that he spooned her from behind. Nervously, he draped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. He gave a slight start when she grabbed one hand in both of hers and laid it on her belly, holding it there. His arms tightened around her in reflex, and he sensed her quickly succumb to sleep.

Inuyasha could only lay there, marveling at how right it felt to hold her like this. He breathed in her calming scent, and soon found himself joining her in slumber.

His sleep was filled with images, scenes he didn't understand or recognize. Some were battles, some were peaceful but all involved Kagome. His mind tried to make sense of them. One came through crystal clear. He was somewhere dark, surrounded by youkai. They were taunting him, something about Kagome being lost to him forever. He struck out at them. One thought reached him clearly. 'Kagome was born to meet me. And I was born for her.'

He came awake suddenly, not sure what had awoken him. Then he felt Kagome tense in his arms. Her face was a mask of pain, and she clutched at her stomach.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" A strong odor hit his nose, and then he noticed that the bedding was wet.

"I think... my water just broke" she gasped out.

He frowned. "What does that mean? Is something wrong with the pup?" He shoved the images in his mind away, not having the time to deal with them.

"It means" she panted out "that the pup...aah... is ready to come into the world."

He panicked. "Now?" He looked around frantically. Not seeing anything that could help, he turned back to her and saw her clothing. "Kaede-baba!" He had to get her to the old miko. He carefully scooped her up and ran out the door. He reached the old miko's hut in record time.

Shoving the door mat aside he called for the miko. "Oi, baba, get your ass over here!"

Kaede gave him a stern look as she turned around. "Inuyasha, have you no manners?" Then she spotted Kagome in his arms. "Never mind. Lay her down over here." She prepared a spot near the fire.

Turning to Kagome she asked "How long have you been in pain?"

"All day" Kagome gasped out. "It wasn't too bad, I thought the baby was just being more active than usual. Then Inuyasha showed up... gah... and I fell asleep. I woke when my water broke."

"Hmm." Kaede quickly examined her. "It won't be too much longer." She turned and glared at Inuyasha. "Out. The birthing room is no place for a man."

Inuyasha bristled. Kagome was in pain and needed him. There was no way he was leaving her. He opened his mouth to refuse.

"No!" Both turned to stare at Kagome in shock. "I want him to stay. I need him." Her hand reached out, blindly searching for and latching onto Inuyasha's. He winced at the pressure she managed to exert.

"Kagome-sama, this is not for males" Kaede tried to dissuade her.

"Gah! Where I am from, men are expected to be present, to support their wives. I want him here. I need him here." Inuyasha saw the fear in her eyes. The fear that if he left, she wouldn't see him again. He felt ashamed for causing it.

"I'm staying baba, so get used to it." He moved closer to Kagome, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kaede glared at him. "Fine, just stay out of the way."

Inuyasha almost regretted his decision to remain a few moments later. His ears twitched this way and that, flattening at every cry that escaped Kagome. And the smell, so much blood. He felt helpless. But somehow, he could tell his presence helped. He could see it in Kagome's eyes every time she glanced at him or squeezed his hand.

What seemed like an eternity later another cry filled the air. He watched, filled with wonder and amazement as Kaede approached, handing a small bundle to an exhausted Kagome. "Congratulations" she said. "You have a son."

Inuyasha stared at the child in Kagome's arms. He had quieted as soon as Kaede place him in his mother's arms, as if he knew exactly who he had been handed to. "He's perfect" he heard Kagome whisper, and couldn't help but agree. He stared at the raven black hair that covered his head, and the little flaps that would soon unfold into triangular puppy ears. For once, he could see why Kagome thought his ears were so adorable. Tentatively, he gently ran a finger along one, feeling how soft it was.

His eyes rose to meet Kagome's, and he saw the same awe he felt reflected there. "Would you like to hold him?" Before he could protest, she placed the pup in his arms.

He stared as the pup's nose sniffed before his eyes opened to peer at him. His gold eyes. Inuyasha swallowed hard. He felt Kagome lay her head on his shoulder, and he felt complete. He hadn't felt so whole and complete since Kagome returned to him through the well.

He gave a start as everything clicked into place in his mind. "Kagome" he breathed turning wide eyes on her. "I remember."

He watched as first understanding, then love and joy filled her eyes. He tilted his head down and kissed her, gently. "You're right, he is perfect. But he needs a name."

Kagome smiled at him, seeing the light in his eyes. "Any suggestions?"

He smiled at her before gazing down at the now sleeping pup. "How about Jomei? He certainly brought the light back to us."

"I agree." She gave him a teasing look. "He certainly spreads light if he was able to reach your thickheaded self."

"Oi!" He mock scowled at her before sighing and pulling her close. "Kagome, I am so sorry for how I treated you. I can't hope to make it up to you."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I don't blame you. I'm just glad you're back to your normal self."

"Keh. Me too." He handed Jomei back to his mother, and held them both close to him as Kagome joined their son in sleep. He held his family throughout the night, grateful for his second chance and vowing to let nothing tear them apart. He would never allow anything to tear his memories away again.

* * *

Jomei means spread light.

So please let me know what you think. This was my first multi-chapter fic that I completed, even if it was a short one. I hope to have the next chapter of Difference up soon, but even if I don't I will have something new to post.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am not making any money from this.

Author's Note: So much for this one being complete when I first posted it. There was one scene that I had wanted to include but never found a way when I first wrote and posted this fic. But while working on a few other fics recently an idea came to me on how I could work it in. So here we are, one final chapter to this story. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed from his place beneath a tree. Not too far away Kagome and Sango were cooing over Jomei, with Sango's three children playing quietly nearby. A rustle next to him drew his attention and he glanced over as Miroku seated himself next to him and gave him a knowing smile. "They make everything worth it, don't they?"

"Keh." But he couldn't help the smile that came over his face as he once more gazed at his family. A family, he had a family now. Miroku was right, that did make all of the trouble and hard times he had been through worth it. And nothing was going to take it away from him again. Not even a bump to the head.

"So" Miroku began as he gave his companion a sly look. "Just how did you get your memories back anyway?"

"Feh! Not the way you're thinking bouzu." Inuyasha glared at the lecherous smile that appeared on his friend's face. "Images just began to appear in my mind while I slept but then the pup was coming and I didn't have time to think about them. Then when things calmed down I realized that they were back."

Miroku gave him a disappointed look. "So it wasn't because of certain actions that triggered your memory?"

Inuyasha glared again, raising a threatening fist. "No! Now drop it."

Miroku merely sighed. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. Still, I can't help but wonder. What would it be like to go back to the way things were, to re-experience things for the first time again?" Miroku gazed contemplatively at his wife as he spoke. Slowly an idea began to form. But how to get his friend to play along. Asking wouldn't work. His face lit up as the plan solidified.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to regain your memories?" He asked his companion again.

"Didn't I tell you to drop this?"

But Miroku persisted. "Are you absolutely sure? Perhaps a caress of a certain body part, a kiss, an embrace?"

"I'm warning you bouzu" Inuyasha growled.

"Or in the heat of passion-"

"That does it!" Inuyasha interrupted, slamming his fist down on the monk's head. He frowned as he heard a quiet "thank you" from the downed monk.

"Inuyasha!" He gulped as he saw his wife approaching, an angry look on her face and Sango not far behind. "What did you do that for?"

"Keh! He was asking for it, asking me all kinds of perverted things and not shutting up when I told him to! It was almost like he wanted me to hit him." He wasn't about to get punished for punishing the pervert.

The two women exchanged glances and rolled their eyes as Sango went to her husband and helped him up.

"Thank you my dear" Miroku said once he stood, clasping her hands between his own. "I must say, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Once hand stealthily crept behind her to caress her rear.

Sango's eyes narrowed at his actions. She peered closely into his face and saw the sly look he tried to hide. Well if he wants to play things that way... Slap! "Hentai!" She turned and stomped away.

"Sango, wait my love! It was just a joke! Sango!" Miroku quickly chased after his angry wife.

"When is he going to learn?" Kagome shook her head and moved Jomei to her other arm. Suddenly she felt his weight disappear and looked to see Inuyasha cradling him, a soft, tender smile upon his face. She smiled and snuggled into his other side, sighing happily as his arm draped over her to pull her closer.

"Keh, I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I've definitely learned my lesson. And that is to grab on to happiness with both hands and never let go." He gently kissed the top of Jomei's head before turning and giving Kagome a loving kiss. No he was never going to forget what was important ever again.

The end. (For real this time)


End file.
